


Cenere

by Aliseia



Series: Les Chambres de Chasse [6]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Poi su ogni cosa calerà la cenere. Fredda e perpetua. Sulla mia splendida, orribile fine.Cenere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Angst, Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel, Hayley Marshall  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah
> 
> Note: Questo racconto potrebbe essere un approfondimento del mio “La Serratura”. Non un seguito (ma questa non è la fine, Aya). Forse l’altra faccia della stessa moneta.
> 
> Rating: Per tutti.
> 
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, a Julie Plec, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Cenere**

_Don't_  
Don't you let me down  
Fall  
Fall to the battleground  
No, I won't stand to keep watching you stay  
Go, soon the sun will be turning away  
Leave  
Leave me no promises  
Wave  
From the walls as they're caving in  
No, I won't stand to keep watching you stay  
Ooh go, soon the sun will be turning away  
Run through the arrows  
Let the reins fall behind you  
Race to the shadows  
Hold your breath till your heart blooms  
Ashes to ashes  
Lighting up all around you  
Ooh  
Feel the weight of your hand in mine  
What's left if we're only stealing time  
No, I won't stand to keep watching you stay  
Ooh go, soon the sun will be turning away  
Run through the arrows  
Let the reins fall behind you  
Race to the shadows  
Hold your breath till your heart blooms  
Ashes to ashes  
Lighting up all around you  
Fly fading past the bend  
I wait just to watch it go  
Throw the ash into the wind  
Sun sinking like a stone  
Sun sinking like a stone 

Ashes – Madi Diaz

_Siamo due falene che si gettano sulla stessa fiamma. Lo stesso drago alato dagli occhi morenti. Ci consumiamo nella stessa negazione, pagandone poi l’altissimo prezzo di solitudine. Di rifiuto._  
Siamo le facce di una moneta che il fuoco ha reso incandescente, fino a cancellare ciò che in essa era inciso.  
Di noi resterà solo un feroce grumo di risentimento, un cuore accartocciato di metallo. E poi cenere, a nascondere un millenario e mai sopito rimpianto.  
Cenere. 

_Il tuo cuore che affonda nell’oceano come pietra. Ma ancora i tuoi occhi sono asciutti._  
Come i miei. Grigi come la cenere, che è scesa lenta e fredda dalle tue parole, a velarne le reali intenzioni.  
Ciò che hai provato. Ciò che sentirai.  
E l’ultimo sguardo a leggerti dentro sarà il mio, l’unico grumo di calore in questo ricordo sarà quello che langue al fondo della tua indignazione.  
Nobile. Necessaria. 

_Poi su ogni cosa calerà la cenere. Fredda e perpetua. Sulla mia splendida, orribile fine.  
Cenere. _

*

Strati di smalto o ghiaccio sul vetro di una finestra, sul cristallo di un bicchiere. I suoi occhi mandavano tenui, pallidi bagliori. Splendevano di una rabbia ragionata e fredda.  
Elijah non aveva dubbi che dopo, nel nero nido del container, quel gelo si sarebbe sciolto in una paura attonita, incolore.  
Forse persino in lacrime.  
Ma al momento Tristan non voleva deliziarli né con le sue preghiere né con le sue grida.

Egli riversò nel bianco della sclera le iridi dal colore incredibile, che cangiavano in delicate sfumature di grigio, pervinca o turchese, a seconda di come li colpivano gli squallidi led al neon del capannone, di come li accendeva il suo tormento interiore.  
I pallidi occhi d’animale notturno erano infatti grigi e immoti, quasi inespressivi, quando li fissava su Hayley. Limpidi, e chiari come il mattino, quando egli nominava Aurora. Per poi mutare in un intenso, incandescente azzurro, quando intercettava lo sguardo scuro del proprio creatore.  
Quello, da parte sua, sembrava raccontare cose diverse con le iridi ardenti e con le gelide parole.

«Ricorda la mia faccia, perché è l’ultima che vedrai…» mormorò Hayley, distogliendolo da ancor più tormentosi pensieri.  
Gli occhi del nobile vampiro scivolarono indifferenti sul bel volto tumefatto di lei. Sulla faccia tirata e sul moccio da bambina, sulle sue lacrime. Legittime, pensò Tristan. Ma così volgari. Così esplicite.  
Prima che il buio prevalesse e cominciasse a soffocarlo, mentre la porta lentamente si chiudeva, egli catturò un ultimo lampo del crudele splendore di Elijah. Il suo terribile signore. I cui occhi erano asciutti, quasi divertiti.  
Senza una parola consegnò a lui il proprio ricordo.


End file.
